yucaipiafantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Rape
|} Professor Samuel H.Rape is a Major villian and later hero of the Yucaipia Fantasy Series. He has been on muliple occasions claimed to be the greatest mastermind in the world, and also that he fucks everything that he has ever worked on. His first major appearance was in Origin of The Wraiths as the main villian and later creator of the Seven Sex Sins. Soon after he would be killed by his best friend and break out of Hell to try to take down Gustov before becoming a Black Hole. Rape is of 3 characters to be in the most episodes of Yucaipia Fantasy. The other being Stacey and Crow. Early Life Samuel was born to a single unwed mother in the back of a 70’s Pontiac Firebird. The story goes he hit the windshield at 40 rpm. This severe head injury led to a rare mental condition where young Rape could not develop an accent like those in his home town. The doctors say it was a damn lucky break. Another odd thing was that the mother had only been pregnant for a few seconds, and had not engaged in intercourse with her then boyfriend in his car. She was nine months pregnant for twelve seconds. Rape began his schooling in Louisiana, but never made any friends. This was in part because he did terrible things to various girls’ Barbie dolls, with their Ken dolls. When he started acting out these in real life he was rather forcefully ejected from the school. In this they taught Rape his first real lesson: Disproportionate Retribution is always appropriate. They still haven’t cleared all the debris. His mother died soon afterwards in a mental institution, and Rape was given over to a foster parent, an odd man named Gustav. Gustav took the boy with him across the world, training his natural talents. Rape honed his power with monks in the Himalayas, studied under Gurus and Sheiks. In time, he slew them all. It was around his eighteenth year that young Rape first came into contact with the internet. Spending one’s formative years in the company of celibate monks does little to prepare one for the deviancies of modern pop culture. Rape was quickly infatuated with all of the “sexual sins” as Gustov called them. It was at this time that Gustov questioned his disciple’s commitment to Gustov’s dream: The creation of a better world. Rape proved his loyalties however, when asked by Gustov to destroy his mother’s institution. He did not disappoint. In under an hour he had had his way with each and every member of the staff, and began the burnings. Nothing grows there to this day. He aided his master then in the creation of puppets for his master, bending the minds of others to Gustov’s will. Rape was one of the central figures in Gustov’s Novas Trinus. Biography Rape is days away from finishing his ressurector, when his experiment Donovan breaks loose. Rape goes to capture his creation, however he finds that The Wraiths are the ones who broke him out in hopes of recruiting him. Rape then returns home in defeat but not long till Dianne ask hims to give her his ressurector. Rape declares its not finish for it has yet to be perfected. Dianne growing impatient. Tells her Wraiths to go and kill him and retrieve it. Rape meets the challenge head on even going as far as to turn off the use of Magic with a barrie he constructed. However Rape still is unable to best the Wraiths and is killed. However he wakes days later in the ashes of his lab. Claming he tested the Ressurector on himself. He then secretly sends the cordinates of the Wraiths hideout to the govenment. While he himself finishes his latest creation which is making a super soldier out of Jasper's dead girlfriend. With the success of a first super soldier and the ressurector. Rape decides to go on to create his Seven Sex Sins,also known as his children. About Midway in his experiment. He learns that Jasper has killed his super soldier and that he is seeking Rape for the final battle. Rape meets him as well as Stacy at a set location. After many struggles, even pulling out his dong. Rape is killed again. However days later he would awaken and go into hiding to finish his sins. Not because he is scared of the Wraiths or the govenment in finding him. But that he has no more ressurector's to inject. Yucaipia Fantasy III Rape has finally released his children out among the world. Gustov is pleased with the results. However, he ask's Rape if he would do him a favor. Which is to ask his old friend Crow to join in Gustov's cause. Thou reluctant at first, Rape agrees. Rape meets Crow at his house. Thou among some confusion Rape is somehow able to talk Crow into joining him. On one condition, and that is to loan him two of his children. Sadi and Necro. Rape agrees and the friendship is restored.... While resting at home waiting for a call from Gustov. Rape gets another call from Crow, informing him tha tRooster is causing trouble with the other sins. Rape growing impatient and flacid. Orders Voy to kill Crow. Sometime passes, as yet another call from Crow informs him that Crow himself killed Necro and had Sadi turned into the Govenment. Rape within seconds travels to Crow's house and has a nice chat and game of go fish. That goes south quickly, resulting in a huge brawl between the two friends, and the Death of Rape as well. Yucaipia Fantasy IV Rape is sick of life in Hell, even more so due to the fact he has to share it with Crow. With little to no options Rape finds a shotgun, and teams up with Crow in hopes of stealing Hells spaceship to earth. However a succubus named Vesper stand in thier way. After a minor battle and using the infinate planes Rape knocks her out and performs his Namesake on her, catching a STD from her in the process. Rape and Crow travel together across country till they arrive in the final confrontation with Gustov. After a huge battle and no chance of winning. Rapes STD starts to kick in forcing his power to go way over 9000 but even start to kill him. With no other choices Gustov uppercuts Rape to space causing his STD to implode and making Rape a black hole in the universe. Limit Breaks/Overdrives Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h30m43s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h31m01s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h31m22s13.png Rape calls forth his lab tech, wraps condoms around his shotgun, bends her over and shoots his load at his opponet. Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h35m51s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h36m04s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h36m09s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h36m21s186.png Rape grabs his junk, honks it summoning three giant dildos in space to fire down upon his opponet while smiling at the camera with a thumbs up. Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h40m19s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h40m22s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-10-21h40m28s119.png Rape sneaks away with his party as he pushes a button forcing the moon to drop on his opponet. Category:Characters